


A Little Too Much

by PrinceCaspian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Good times, I got this idea after watching Jurassic park and drunk af, Lmao Caspian is the most inspired when tipsy, Other, Reader is a light weight, Reader-Insert, Updates will be infrequent however, You know what it's a series now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCaspian/pseuds/PrinceCaspian
Summary: After four blurry photos, three sloppy texts that Genji had to help Hanzo decipher, and two phonecalls from Jesse, Hanzo comes home to babysit you while you're a little tipsy( read: shit faced)





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re drunk sit down.” Those words made your mind swim as you tried not to tip over when you sat. You couldn’t have been drunk already? You only had a few shots and a spiked smoothie with the little umbrellas. You loved the little umbrellas. You needed to tell him you were fine as you hated making him worry.

“I’m not drunk.”

Very convincing.

Your award winning act of reassurance didn’t impress the older man who sat beside you with an arched brow and unimpressed face. He simply huffed and handed you a glass of cold water.

“Your texts say otherwise.” Hanzo muttered more to himself than anyone else. It was true, you texted your boyfriend to let him know you’d be home and mixing a few drinks and even sent cute selfies with the smoothie you made. Half an hour later he received a message that Genji had to help him decipher, accompanied by blurry selfies and at last Jesse calling Hanzo to say his _l_ _il' sugar bean_ got loose and was running like child with too much candy.

Something cold pulled him from his thoughts and Hanzo jumped. When he looked down you managed to produce a fresh apple slice and press it to his lips.  
“You need to eat.” Your voice was drifting as if you weren’t entirely there. Again and with a bit more force you smashed the apple to his lips. Your face was flushed ever so slightly and your eyes unfocused.

You hadn’t a clue what you were doing. With an inward sigh Hanzo accepted the apple and began to munch on it and watch you as you pressed your head to his shoulder and grew quiet. You nibbled on another apple from God only knew where before slurring your next few sentences.

“Hanzo I love you.”

“Mmm.”

“Say it back!” Your voice was an undignified whine.

“I love you more.”

“Good. Now when are we getting married?” Hanzo's eyes widened in shock and panic. You wanted to? This had to be the drinks talking, you couldn’t possibly want to be bound to a mess like him! Would you? Did you?

Any further questions would have to wait for when you woke up in the morning.

 


	2. Hangover

The splitting headache came after you opened your eyes, not before.

“Oh dear God.” You whined as you sat up and tottered forward before a hand steadied you. Bleary eyes could at least see the tattoo on the arm now supporting you. Were you and Hanzo out drinking last night? It felt like you definitely were.

“How are feeling?” Your lover’s voice was soothingly low and quiet. When you tried to focus your eyes a mess of colours and shapes nearly made you vomit. A deep breath steadied you and you gave a weak answer.

“Am I dying Hanzo? I feel like I'm dying.” A dry chuckle was the response you earned for your melodrama and something cool was pressed to your forehead and the crackle of a plastic water bottle offended your senses. As reckless as you could occasionally be, you were forever grateful for Hanzo's kindness. You learned back into him, feeling how warm his chest was on your back with a pained sigh. You could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke to you.

“You need to drink some water.” Why did that phrase sound so familiar? Taking the water you chugged it and then wiped your mouth after exhaling heavily, politely, Hanzo took the bottle from you and tossed it in a waste bin across from your bin. Maybe you were just having déjà vu?

“Hanzo, dearest?” You began to turn and face him with wide and questioning eyes. Was he blushing? His cheeks were actually turning red!

“Yes?” You combed your fingers through the silky strip of hair, it was a little messy. He watched you with worried eyes when you seemed to sway a bit before composing yourself once more.

“Did I do anything weird last night?” You were met with silence and your bedmate’s sudden stillness. His warm amber eyes looked away as if your sheets and floorboards were much more interesting. Why did he go so still?

“Hanzo?” you asked again, trying to get him to answer your question.

“I… I’ll tell you later on. Just rest up for now.” Hanzo didn’t allow you to question him any further and you simply shrugged and went back to resting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy women's day!
> 
> Just wrote this small additional bit as a destresser and break from my other story. Idk... I'm sorta leaning towards making this a smaller series. We'll see, anyways enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos on my last fic! I was a little anxious that this wouldn't get much attention but I'm glad people seem to be enjoying these so far!
> 
> Next two works (works should I call them that? English is my second language) are going to be a five or six chapter series. The first a bit more personal involving body dysphoria and the other one some bittersweet (maybe) slices of life type stuff.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
